


Quills, Tankards and Equations

by WhimsyAndMalice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: Just a bit of domestic fluff between Rosmerta and Septima
Relationships: Madam Rosmerta/Septima Vector
Comments: 11
Kudos: 5
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Quills, Tankards and Equations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegRaven/gifts).



Rosmerta finished putting away the last bit of clean tankards from a busy night when she heard a muffled thump from upstairs.With a worried look on her face she quickly stowed the rag under the bar and went upstairs to find out what was wrong. Opening the door to her private rooms, she was met with the sight of parchment strewn all over the living room and the heels of the slipper covered feet and the robe covered rear end of her wife peeking out from behind the sofa. Rosemerta took a moment to admire her wife’s shapely arse before her laughter got the best of her. 

“Tima darling, what are you doing behind the couch like that?”

Septima jumped at the sound of her wife behind her and hit the side of the sofa on her way out from behind it. She emerged rubbing her head and with an annoyed look on her face. 

“If you must know Rosie, I was working on a particular set of arithmantic equations for one of my advanced students when your damned dog ran into the desk and scattered all my notes everywhere and my favorite quill flew behind the sofa. I would have had it if you hadn’t interrupted me.” 

She sat back on her heels and gave Rosemerta a grumpy look.

Rosemerta rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand. 

“Accio Septima’s quill.”

A deep emerald green quill flew from behind the sofa into her waiting hand. With the quill in question in her hand, she raised an eyebrow at her wife.

“Did you forget you’re a witch my love?”

The look on Septima’s face melted into a begrudging smile.

“Thank you for reminding me there are things outside of my equations my love. Now that you’re up here and I’m apparently done for the night, what say we go to bed Rosie?”

Rosemerta pulled her wife up from the floor and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
“Go to bed Tima, I’ll be there in a minute.”

The dark haired witch returned her wife’s smile and turned to go through to the bedroom. She had only made it a few steps when she felt a sharp smack to her rear end, flustered she spun around and glared at her wife.

“What the hell was that Rosie?”

Rosemerta smirked, “That was for scaring me, and this-” she paused and pulled Septima to her and gave her a deep kiss, “Is because I plan on reminding you just how much there is outside of your equations as soon as I get to bed.”

The dark haired woman blushed a becoming shade of pink and fled to their bedroom without another word. 

With a mischievous smile, Rosemerta waved her wand and once all the papers and notes had settled back on her wifes desk, she stowed her wand and went to join her darling Septima for what she knew would be a wonderful night.


End file.
